It had to be done
by Deer Flower
Summary: This is where Itachi is massacaring the clan and begins to re-think about what to do about Sasuke.kind of a one-shot.character deaths.don't know what to do bout the rating


I don't know why but this has been in my head all day so I decided to type it up. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything related to it cept my own imagination of it.

I didn't like what I had to do but I know it's for the best. War is ugly and if I can stop it, especially for my village, then that would make it worth it. Others may see me as a murderer but those who know the truth, which is only a handful, know that I'm a 'hero'.

However, some things always brings me bad feelings when I think about it. My aunt and uncle for one. They're just an old couple that sometimes made my day brighter. Then there was my mother. A sweet kind woman who loves her family to death and would do anything to protect them.

Then there was that one thing that will tear my heart in two when I complete my task. This is the part that I don't want to see but one day ,hopefully, he'll know it's for the best.

A quick flick of my wrist she fell dead at my feet, blood pouring from the sword wound where I struck her heart. I think my mother deserved a quick death after all the kind things she did to me and my brother. My father, out of the goodness of my heart, also received a quick death.

I knew that if I killed these two first I would lose strength to take care of the rest of the clan, which unfortunately I couldn't afford. Sometimes to prevent war you have to shed blood, even if it's your families.

There was only one person to take care of left and this will be the hardest. I already had it planned out: force him to watch his clan's murder making him become stronger making sure to live as long as I can that way he will become stronger. Now though, I'm not to sure.

Many things have come to my mind. What if he figures out what is happening? Will this be enough to push him? What if he can't handle it? Then a picture flashes through my mind.

My innocent little brother, happy and carefree, training to surpass his older brother, will be replaced with an avenge-full boy severing his bonds with anything except to kill his brother.

Then I wondered what would happen if by careful planning, I could seem like I just got back and noticed the murder of our clan too. Maybe he would believe me and we could still be brothers, without completely destroying his innocence.

Of course I could follow completely through with my plan, saving him from the pain of losing his family. I could also follow him afterwards but there's still much left I need to do.

As I began re-thinking I sensed him coming, already freaking about the dead bodies. At that moment I knew what I had to do.

I watched him from the top of a pole, running in fright toward our home. He's already seen most of the bodies and with my hearing I heard him crying. The sounds of his distressed sobs finally made up my mind.

He doesn't deserve this pain that I forced upon him.

He was in the room where I killed our parents and it seemed like he was frozen in fright. His chakra signature gave off that he was searching for an explanation, or me to come and tell him that everything would be okay.

Finally I stealthily walked in the shadows staying quiet, not that it would be really necessary since he was crying so much. The tears flooding from his eyes like a waterfall.

Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I took out a kunai and jumped behind him, the knife softly touching his neck.

He immediately tensed up, his sobs growing louder but he stayed quiet. "Who… Who are you?" he asked through tears, fearing to look behind him.

I pressed the kunai deeper cutting the skin a little with a thin trail line of blood flowing on it. His pulse was pounding so loud it was most likely making him deaf to everything around him.

My hand started shaking a little as I said, in a different voice, "Do you wish to live?" I felt him tense up more and the tears were flooding his eyes, "I… want my Nii-san."

"Do you wish to join him, along with your parents and other family?" I wasn't exactly lying when I said that. The older brother Sasuke knew and the person I am now aren't the same person anymore.

In a very low voice he whispered, "Father… Mother… Itachi…" His eyes were closed, trying to fight back more tears.

Knowing that it was too late to show myself and feeling that letting him live will only result in misery; I gently sunk the kunai deeper into his neck.

He cried out and watched as his blood dropped onto the ground in front of him. After a minute he finally stopped breathing and closed his eyes, falling limp in my arms.

Setting him down I started crying but knowing that this was probably for the best. As I kneeled next to him I gazed at the metal in my hand that contained his blood.

Now that I have done it I knew that I couldn't continue living, knowing that my brother died by my hands.

Lifting the kunai, I plunged it into my chest, right where my heart was. Collapsing right next to him I watched as my vision started fading.

My last thoughts before settling into darkness was, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Forgive me in the next life."

It's kinda depressing but I say it's alright. Hopefully ya'll thought it was decent. I'm working on chapter 8 for my other story but don't know when I'll be able to update but hopefully some time next week. As for this little drabble thanks for reading and review/flame if you want, I don't care. Ja na.


End file.
